A New Beginning
by whoopism15
Summary: When a new threat emerges the BSAA has to deal with it. Then tragedy after tragedy occur but how will everyone deal with it especially after they loose someone very important to them. Will they be able to stop the threat or die trying? LxC CxJ Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back after a **

**very nice vacation and want to **

**start out with a new story. **

**Sadly this story will include**

**two character deaths and some other **

**sad things. I don't own Resident evil**

**or the characters or Capcom. Well enjoy this story!!!**

**Chapter 1- Celebration **

Claire Redfield smiled at Leon as he kissed her on the cheek. It had been a challenging but very wonderful couple of days and weeks. Claire and Leon had been successfully dating for awhile, and they had bought a house where they both now lived, plus they each had new jobs. Leon had quit working with the government and started training with the BSAA. Claire had also trained and became a BSAA agent and so did Leon. It was their happiest moment ever especially when they were both assigned to Chris's team. Claire smiled and looked at Leon who also smiled back at her. Claire hugged him tightly and gave him another kiss on the lips.

"This has been a good day", Leon said hinting a tiny bit of happiness in his voice

"Are you kidding it has been great", Claire said smiling

Leon returned the smile and gave her another kiss. She pushed back his hair and looked into his pale blue eyes. He looked back into her blue eyes and smiled before he pulled her closer and rubbed her back. She smiled and closed her eyes hoping the moment would never end but as she thought this her cellphone rang and she tapped on Leon's shoulder and he let her get up to answer.

"Hello", Claire asked

"Hi Claire", came the familiar voice of Jill Valentine

"Oh hi Jill how are you?", Claire asked

"Very good and I just wanted to congratulate you two on becoming new agents", Jill said

"Thanks so much Leon and I are very happy to be in the BSAA", Claire happily said

"What's even better is you're in your brother's team", Jill said

"I know I'm so happy", Claire said

"And since you are in your brothers team you are also with me", Jill said

"That's even better", Claire said

"Well anyway we'd like to go to dinner tomorrow", Jill said

"We can do that but can we go at six and to that dinner on Smith street?", Claire asked

"Oh the Italian one, that would be great", Jill said

"Ok see you tomorrow bye", Claire said

"Ok bye", Jill said hanging up

Claire turned and faced Leon who still lay in the bed waiting for her. She smiled and looked at him.

"Now where were we?", Claire asked smiling

Leon gave the same smile back and Claire got back into the bed.

**Meanwhile**

Jill turned and faced Chris who continued to eat his meal at their kitchen table.

"So how are the two?", Chris asked looking up from his meal

"They're great and very happy that they're BSAA agents", Jill replied

"That won't last for long", Chris replied

"Chris", Jill said sternly

"Jill are jobs aren't made for happiness back in Africa think of all those innocent people killed", Chris said

"I know but let them just adjust an you'll see", Jill said

"Sorry it's just ever since Africa it's got me thinking", Chris said

"Same here but just be happy that Wesker is gone and it seems no other serious threats have happened", Jill said

"Thanks and I love you", Chris said smiling

"Love you too now lets get to bed ok", Jill said

"Agreed", Chris said walking over and picking Jill up bridal style and carrying her to their bedroom.

**Meanwhile**

A man sat at a long table in a dining hall yelling at his butler who just sat there and listened.

"I can't believe it!", the man yelled

"Sir it's been two years since that event", the butler said

The butler named Thomas Miller was not tall but not short. He was thin and had a calm cold voice anyone would find scary. He had white hair and pale skin probably from being always cooped up in his master's dark mansion.

"I know Thomas but that idiot failed and died", the man yelled

The man was known as Jonathon Emerson a very or used to be very wealthy man. His family once ran the Emerson Family Medicines before Umbrella had risen and took out all competition. The Emerson Family Medicines used to be the leading pharmaceutical enterprise before Umbrella. The company then failed and soon lost all payment not allowing them to put more research into finding cures for viruses. When Umbrella started to fall the Emerson Family Medicines tried to gain back popularity but was unable to and the company disappeared.

"I understand your frustration but what happened, happened", Thomas said

"I gave that stupid no brain Wesker almost all the money I had and what does he do he runs off and takes the money and replaces me with some no brain from Tricell", Jonathon yelled

"Well master not all was lost he did give us that sample of the new virus he created before he died", Thomas said

"Well we were able to create that newer virus and soon the world will know that the Emerson family is still alive and breathing", Jonathon said

"Sir I was able to track down the abandoned Umbrella base you wanted to know about", Thomas said, "There are still traces of B.O.W s that may be useful for experimentation"

"We leave in three days so let us begin to get ready", Jonathon said an evil grin on his face

"Very well then I'll get the plane ready", Thomas said leaving the dinning hall

"Soon I'll prove to this ungrateful world how powerful this family is", Jonathon said

Jonathon got up and left walking towards the grand bedroom getting ready for sleep awaiting the upcoming days.

**One Day Later**

Leon woke up and smiled at a sleeping Claire who lay so peacefully covered by the white blanket. He got up and got ready trying to look as good as he could for the dinner tonight. He wanted to try and impress Chris who continued to look down at the younger man. He gave a sigh and went to wake Claire up.

**Short Chapter I know but don't worry. Chapter two will also be short but then as the story progresses the chapters will get longer. Thanks so much for reading and please review but flames won't be taken well but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM is allowed! Thanks ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile!**

**Chapter two will most likely be short,**

**but three, four and five will be longer. **

**I have planned a character death maybe two. **

**Thanks for reading and sorry for being**

**late. **

**Chapter 2 **

It was a cold night in January but the streets were alive as people walked up and down the busy street. Chris and Jill sat at their table waiting for Leon and Claire to join them. It had been a very long day for the two, and had not been very enjoyable either. A new mission that was to start in one week was to begin. Chris was in charge of assignment, and would also be the leader of it too. It wasn't a very big mission, but still was important. Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes thinking about it. After the events in Africa, Tricell was in ruins with really no hope of recovery. The only unfortunate thing was many bio-weapon development labs were still running and had to be shut down. That was the mission, to shut down a recently discovered Tricell bio-weapon lab. Chris took another deep breath and opened his eyes to see Claire and Leon walking over with Jill smiling and waving. _Guess it's time for dinner, _Chris thought. He put a smile on his face and waited for the two to sit down.

_Meanwhile _

Jonathon Emerson sat on the plane waiting for his butler to join him. The autopilot was on and was to guide them to their destination. Thomas Miller had told him they should leave early just in case. Jonathon, who trusted his butler very, much had agreed. _When will that insufferable man be on this damn plane? I can't wait any longer, and why has he been so quiet lately it is not like hm. Whatever, I have more important things to do then deal with that inferior pest. _Jonathon snapped out of the thoughts and started to get up to get Thomas, but as soon as he did Thomas entered the plane.

"Where have you been?" Jonathon asked

"Just preparing for a worse case scenario", he replied coldly

"Whatever just get n and let us get going, now"

The butler slowly made his way into the seat and handed Emerson a hand gun.

"What the hell is this?" Emerson asked

"Just an old gun that your father used for hunting, just in case of any escape B.", the butler replied

"Thank you", Emerson said as if he were cutting off his own tongue.

"Your welcome master", the butler replied, "Now let me get this plane in the air and then set it to auto pilot"

"Very good"

_Meanwhile _

Claire wiped her mouth to make sure she had gotten all of the pasta sauce off her mouth. The groups had finished their main course, and were getting ready for some dessert.

"So, everybody's meal was good?" Jill asked

"Everything was great Jill", Claire replied smiling

There was silence for a couple seconds until the waiter came and took their orders. They just all ordered coffee and waited for their drinks to come.

"Congratulations you two", Chris said slowly, "But be ready to face things unimaginable"

"We know", Leon replied. Claire nodded in agreement.

"Good but still you also have to be careful", Jill added

"Trust us we've been through many events before, and we are ready" Claire said a confident look in her eyes.

"Well good, just remember to be ready", Chris said, "Before I forget let me tell you guys something"

Before Chris began the waiter came and dropped off the coffee.

"Anyway, I need to tell you two that Jill and I are going on a mission in three days and won't be back for at least two and a half days", Chris said

"We just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be worried", Jill said

"Ok thanks for informing us", Leon said

"Just make sure my sister is ok when I'm gone", Chris said sternly looking at Leon with a death glare.

"Don't worry he'll make sure I'm ok", Claire said

"Good", Chris said

The rest of the dinner went fast, and Chris paid the check. Everybody shook hands and made their ways to their own cars. The night ended perfectly for everyone, but little did they know everything was going to crash all around them.

_Meanwhile _

The plane landed in a plane on a small island in the Atlantic Ocean. Emerson was first to get out of the plane. For someone about to enter a very dangerous unknown facility he was dressed nicely. He wore a very nice suit with his family logo on it. His black cape blew back as the wind blew. His butler walked out next holding a sniper rifle and a backpack full of ammo.

"You old, worried fool", Emerson mocked

"You won't think so if we run into trouble right?" the butler replied

They began to walk and were surprised to find the doors to the facility were open. They walked down the long hallway and into a room with three doors leading all in separate directions.

"Master according to my notes the door in the center should lead us to the archives", Thomas said

"Good enough for me now let us move", Jonathon said pointing

They began to walk slowly to the archives hoping not to bump into any form of B.O.W. They opened the door slowly and walked in examining the room. The walls were covered in portraits of the head scientist of the base. Bookshelves stood in the middle of the room holding hundreds of different books.

"Interesting", Emerson said walking closer to the bookshelves

"Master shall we look for the books on the sample?" Thomas asked

"I advice you two to leave this base now", came a voice from behind one of the bookshelves

"Who dares tell me what to do?" Emerson replied

"That would be me", the voice said. A man quickly emerged from behind the bookcase. He was very skinny a little to skinny. His hair was grey and his eyes were sad and full with failure. In his hand he held a handgun.

"You two are trespassers, and you two must leave", he said

"No, I am here on a mission to retrieve data I need", Emerson said

"Just leave please, I beg you this facility is all I have left", the man begged. As the man begged the butler looked around the room seeing if he could somehow cause a distraction. Something else though caught his eye though a portrait of the base's head scientist. He turned back to face the mysterious man.

"I don't care if this is all you had left", Emerson shouted in return

"Please master stop", Thomas quickly said

"What? Why?!" Emerson shouted

"Look very closely at this man and that portrait", the butler said, "This man is the head scientist of this facility"

"So what I need this data", Emerson replied

"Just leave already!" shouted the head scientist, "I was an idiot that day! I gave all the info on this base to Wesker and the organization! They came and took samples of all my research. They then went through the base and killed all of my friends and co-workers! They only left me alive since I gave the info. They then kept me here, and I have never been able to leave. I am prisoner mentally and physically!"

"You poor weak fool, I would pity you but you are to much of an idiot", Emerson replied harshly

"Please go", the man once again begged

Emerson looked upon the man who had completely gone crazy. Emerson watched as the man started to raise the handgun in his hand.

"You leave me no choice", the man said, "If you won't leave then I will kill you!"

"You wretched fool", Emerson said. Emerson lifted his handgun and quickly shot the gun out of the crazed man.

"Please don't", the man said

"You should thank me. I'm about to free you from your sick world of torment", Jonathon replied

With that he pulled the trigger, and the man fell to the ground.

"Master shall we start searching now?" the butler said looking at the corpse on the floor.

"Fine start searching for archives on the G and Veronica virus", Emerson replied, "Also, take this body he may be a good specimen"

"Understood sir", the butler said walking toward the numerous book shelves.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed and chapter three should be up very soon. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up **

**and I hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Chapter three- Jonathon Emerson **

The two men slowly walked out of the facility carrying many different files, and a corpse which once belonged to the head scientist. The corpse was only going to be used as a test subject. Their mission was complete and now all they needed was the samples of the G and Veronica virus at the Tricell laboratory.

"Hurry up Thomas", Emerson said impatiently

"Master we should wait till our mission to Tricell's base", Thomas suggested

"Maybe you are right, I do need to read through these files", Emerson said agreeing.

The two men boarded the plane, and immediately took off back to their mansion. The butler started to think of life before all this occurred. _Master was once such a kind man, what has happened to him? I wonder then did everything not go according to plan? I was hoping he would still be his normal self after everything. _The butler immediately snapped out of his thinking when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What are you pondering over now?" Jonathon asked

"Nothing sir just about plans for our next mission", the butler said

The rest of the trip was in an eerie silence, but that was perfect for the two.

_Meanwhile _

Leon woke up as the alarm clock rang. He immediately turned it off before Claire was to wake up. She had been very tired when they got home so they decided just to get to sleep. Leon rubbed his eyes and looked around; the room was very messy and needed cleaning. He would get that done when Claire was awake. He got out of bed and quickly got ready. It was Saturday which meant that Claire and Leon would be cleaning the house. It was something Claire had started when they first started living together. Leon personally disliked it, but when Claire wanted it done it was done no matter what. Hopefully the day would go fast for him and then he could watch one of those crime shows. He walked down stairs and pulled out the vacuum cleaner, but quickly remembered that Claire was still sleeping. Instead he walked down to the fridge and started to take out anything that had expired.

"Wow", Leon whispered as he pulled out some rotten American cheese.

Doing this was one of the most disgusting things he had ever done. As he continued, there was a loud bumping sound. He turned around to see Claire half asleep pulling out the vacuum cleaner Leon had put away.

"Hey hun", she said yawning

"Hey Claire, go back to sleep you look tired", Leon said

The minute Leon said that Claire woke herself completely up.

"Hey don't worry I can handle getting this done tired or not", Claire said forming a determined smile. She plugged in the vacuum and started cleaning the tile floor in the kitchen.

_Meanwhile _

Chris had gotten up early and was already starting to pack for the mission. Chris had already gotten ready and had taken a shower and was ready for packing. He had always said that it was good to be ready even if the mission wasn't in a couple of days. He had packed his trusted knife, a handgun and a lot of ammo just in case. He knew they would be supplied with better weapons at HQ but always carried these trusted weapons. Jill was still in the middle of getting ready in the bathroom next to the master bedroom. She had preferred to wait to pack until the day before the mission.

"Jill are you going to start packing yet?" Chris asked

"Chris how many times do we have to go through this? I am not packing yet!" Jill yelled back

"Fine but you'll be sorry!" Chris replied

"You Redfield's and your crazy obsessions with getting everything done", Jill yelled laughing slightly

"Whatever you say", Chris said chuckling

_Meanwhile_

It was about twelve in the afternoon, and Claire and Leon were having their lunch. It wasn't a big lunch just some sandwiches. The sun was shining brightly through windows and everything in life was calm. A vase of roses Leon had bought for Claire were on the table next to the kitchen.

"Thanks Claire for lunch", Leon said after finishing up

"Your welcome but you do know it is one of the only things I can make", Claire said slightly laughing

"What are we going to do with you?" Leon asked smiling

"Now hun go and clean up the rest of the living room, I'll join you after I'm finished with cleaning up lunch", Claire said taking a bite out of her sandwich. Leon started to clean when the phone in the other room started ringing. He immediately answered the phone and was surprised to hear the head of the BSAA's North American branch.

"Leon Scott Kennedy?" the man asked

"Yes?" Leon asked

"You and Claire Redfield as beginners will be sent on the mission leaving in two days lead by Christopher Redfield", he said

"Understood should we begin getting ready?" Leon asked

"Yes we will supply weapons for just in case measures", he said, "Have a good day, and check your E-mail for further information on the mission"

"Yes sir"

Leon then hung up the phone and quickly rushed to tell Claire.

_Meanwhile_

Jonathon sat in his private study reading the multiple files that they had retrieved from their trip. The study was a small dimly lit room like most of the rooms in the mansion. It had a desk and two shelves of books all about the Emerson family. The butler at the time was in the theater room dusting the many pictures of Jonathon and his family founders. The theater was a very big room with a stage, piano, a balcony and some seats facing the stage. Back in the past this room was used for many huge parties. Further on in other rooms were testing labs and some human test subjects. Just like Umbrella the Emerson family company had many dark secrets but in a lesser degree.

"Mr. Miller please report to the study immediately", came the voice of Thomas Emerson through the loudspeakers in the entire house. The butler finished up and walked to one of the large portraits. He then put his hand on the hand in the picture. The entire wall opened up revealing a passageway to the study. He walked down and entered.

"I've found out something so very interesting", Emerson said

"Very good master would you care to explain?" he said in his usual cold tone

"It appears the Veronica virus has the flaw of being unable to give its full potential until fifteen years of hibernation", Emerson said, "I think though I found out why. It appears to be missing a certain DNA strand in its outer layer"

"Interesting sir but how could you have found this all out?" Thomas asked

"The more I read the files it makes sense", Emerson said proudly, "All problems were listed about the virus and I was able to conclude that my hypothesis is correct. Now the only way to completely enhance the virus would to be to fill in this missing DNA strand that appears to be in the G-virus"

"So if you combine the two you may be able to make the perfect virus", Thomas said

"Correct and that is why we must get these samples from Tricell's lab", Emerson said

"We shall leave then in two days and we will get the samples", Thomas assured

"Good", Emerson said, "Also bring a sample of what Wesker gave us and that corpse we got on our last mission just in case we need a distraction"

"Understood I will get ready with everything immediately", Thomas said

"Very good I shall prepare myself", Emerson said returning to his research

Thomas walked out of the room taking the secret passage back into the theater.

_Meanwhile_

Chris hung up the phone after talking to his boss about Claire and Leon joining the mission. He hadn't been very happy about the whole thing. How could they just quickly add on two new members? It didn't matter the boss had told him that it wasn't a severe mission and would be good for the two new operatives. He cursed under his breath before turning and walking into the other room. The room was a sun room but the day was dark with an obvious rain storm coming. The room was lined with many couches all looking outside to the patio. It was a quiet peaceful room that was very decorated by Jill in whatever spare time she had. Chris saw Jill sitting on one of the couches reading a book.

"Hey Jill", Chris said. Jill put the book down and looked up.

"Yeah Chris, what's the matter?" Jill asked noticing that he didn't look that happy.

"I just got word from our boss that Leon and Claire are coming with us on the mission", he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Chris, you should be happy for them", Jill said

"I know but I'm still a little worried that's all"

"You can't treat Claire like a kid anymore", Jill said, "Give her a chance, she has done things without you and she got through them successfully"

"I know but...", Chris was about to say something but stopped. He knew Jill was right but he still hated it. He was just having a hard time accepting the truth.

"Chris just take a rest or something to calm down", Jill said trying to comfort her husband.

"Ok Jill and thanks", he said turning around and started walking to their room. _I won't let anything happen to her on that mission, _he thought determined.

_2 Days later _

It was around 7:30 in the morning, it was raining outside lightly but that was supposed to change later in the day. Chris and Jill were already on their way with everything packed and ready. Leon and Claire were also following close behind. The plane had dropped the four off at the airport over an hour ago. They were currently headed to the BSAA facility ready for there complete and full mission briefing.

_Meanwhile_

Jonathon Emerson looked at the forest that surrounded his house from the balcony in his large room. Where he was it was sunny, but no birds were chirping or any sound for that matter. Thomas Miller was currently loading up on many guns, and other items for protection. He also had packed a heavy metal suitcase containing the virus strain Wesker had given him. He also packed two empty suitcases for the two samples they needed. Everything was going according to plan so far.

_Meanwhile_

Leon, Claire, Chris and Jill sat at the briefing room getting ready for their mission. The room was small and dim but had a large screen with a projector. They waited until a man walked out dressed nicely with a couple of badges on his suit. The BSAA logo was written on the back of his suit.

"Hello today agents, I'm sorry you had to be here so early but this mission is of dire importance", he said, "We have recently discovered the whereabouts of a Tricell B.O.W producing facility"

He pressed a button on the computer he was standing behind and a large map was shown.

"This base is in the Pacific Ocean, and we have reason to believe that the B. in the base have escaped", he continued, "You will be given a variety of weapons to deal with them"

The four shock their heads in agreement showing the man they understood.

"Any questions?" he asked

"Will we destroy the base?" Claire asked curiously

"No, we will keep it once all B. are cleared out and use it to end Tricell permanently", he said

"Understood sir", the group said getting up

"A helicopter will drop you off. All weapons are on the helicopter", he said

The group nodded and started going towards the helicopter port. The rain had started to get a little heavier but was still tolerable for flight.

"Well you guys it's your first mission for the BSAA, are you excited?" Jill asked

"I guess just a little nervous", Leon responded

"Yeah me too, even if we've been in countless situations I'm still very nervous", Claire said

"Nothing to be worried about, this mission is only going to be small and Jill and I will protect you guys", Chris said

The helicopter began to take off with the confident BSAA operatives ready for what ever awaits them.

_Meanwhile_

Emerson boarded the plane along with his butler. Emerson wore clothes similar to last times mission, but this time it was a red cape and a black elegant suit with the Emerson family logo on it.

"Remember the plan", Jonathon told his butler

"I remember", he said, "Get to the surveillance room and set up base there, then go around the base looking for any info we can get. If there are any interference destroy them"

"Don't forget to override the power system to blow the entire base into smithereens", Emerson said reminding the butler

"How could I ever forget master?" he said

The plane started and they were off on their mission.

_Meanwhile _

The helicopter was close to the drop off point but still had a couple hours to go. Claire and Jill had both fallen asleep with Jill sleeping on her husbands shoulder and Claire on her boyfriend's shoulder. The two men were awake trying not to make eye contact. They hadn't exactly been friends for one reason: Chris felt Leon wasn't careful enough to be the boyfriend of his beloved sister.

"Leon", Chris said. Leon looked up surprised.

"Yeah Chris", he said silently

"Keep my sister safe on this mission ok", he said, "If you do I'll trust you"

"You don't have to worry Chris, I won't let anything hurt her", Leon said

"You don't understand, Tricell is very dangerous and I'm afraid that we may be going into something bigger then we thought", Chris said

"I'd give my life to keep her alive", Leon said

"Thanks but don't forget to keep yourself safe either", the older Redfield said, "Leon I know she loves you very much and if you died or got injured she'd be so hurt"

"I understand Chris", Leon said

Chris and Leon then shook hands ready for the upcoming mission.

_Meanwhile_

The plane landed in the airport of the Tricell facility. The two men walked out carrying the body and the suitcases plus many guns, and looked around. The place was very hot, there were plants growing everywhere and the facility was right ahead. The place was huge and looked abandoned. There was a small path that leads to the entrance to the facility.

"Well master, shall we enter?" Thomas asked

"Let us", Jonathon said walking down the path

The two entered the facility both were carrying guns. The facility was dark and damp. There were no sounds throughout the entire facility.

"Let us make this quick I hate this disgusting place", Emerson said

"According to my data the surveillance room is just two doors down and one hallway. Then we can start our mission", the butler said

"Understand", Emerson said starting to advance

"Wait master do you here that?" the butler asked

A licker jumped down from the ceiling and tried stabbing Emerson with its tongue but missed. Thomas took out a shotgun and shot the creature in its exposed brain.

"Feeble no good lab rat", Emerson said walking up to the licker's corpse and kicking it very hard.

"Sir we need to keep moving, these things usually hunt in packs from what our notes say", Miller said

"Then stay quiet and let us keep moving", Emerson said walking faster

The two men continued into another small room that held nothing but the Tricell logo and some pictures. The next room was much different though. The stench of death was very high in that room. When they entered Thomas looked away while Emerson starred at the gruesome sight before them. The floor was covered with blood and bodies which all used to belong to the researchers of this facility.

"What the hell happened in here?" Emerson said still in disbelief

"It appears that every scientist was killed", Thomas said stepping over the body of a scientist.

"They must have had all the researchers killed after they failed in Africa to keep news about this base hidden", Emerson said

"I guess so but oh my god", Thomas said

"No time to waste we need to keep moving", Emerson said

"Good idea master", Thomas said walking to the other door.

When they reached the door they both agreed to quickly keep walking and not to make any stops. They opened the door just to see two lickers walking around slowly. Emerson raised his gun and with perfect aim shot the licker killing it. The other licker turned and started running towards Emerson. Thomas snuck to the side of it and as it was about to jump he kicked it into a wall. Emerson then finished the job by shooting it two times in its exposed brain. When the two were finished they blocked the doorway, and walked to the surveillance room. The room was small, dark and had many computer screens up looking at areas of the base. Some screens were out so nobody could see what was in that room.

"Well then, let us set up base camp", Emerson said

"Agreed master, I will set out to look for the samples and you wait in here", Thomas said

"No I'm coming with you if you like it or not", Emerson said standing up

"But master we must monitor the area just in case", Thomas said

"Then you stay here and I will go", Jonathon said leaving the room

"Very well master", Thomas said turning and looking at the screens

_Meanwhile _

The BSAA helicopter landed on the opposite side of where the plane was, and the agents got up holding their weapons up ready for anything. The four slowly walked into the facility their guns aimed high. The room was large with blood coating the walls and some on the floor. There was a desk with many papers on it. A metal detector was in front of a large staircase that you had to go through to get to the stairs.

"Lets move", Chris said pointing to the staircase

The group made there way towards the stair case Jill making sure there was nothing was behind them. Chris walked through the metal detector which was still on. The metal detector started ringing loudly due to the fact he was holding a gun made from metal.

"Shit", Chris said silently

At the same time he cursed two lickers made there way out from under the desk where they had been feeding on the attendant who was killed.

"Move!" Jill yelled trying to shoot at the lickers who were now moving in on the group.

Claire shot a couple of times before being pulled by her brother and forced into the other room. Leon and Jill were next to follow. They then quickly barricaded the door with a shelf.

"Chris, what was that for?" Claire asked very annoyed

"What was what for?" he asked

"I had everything under control, I wasn't going to get hurt", Claire snapped back

"Well I'm sorry but I just wanted to keep you safe", Chris said

"I could handle myself I'm not a child anymore", Claire said walking ahead with Leon following her closely.

"I told you Chris", Jill said, "Just give her a chance. It is her first mission and she has handled things much bigger then lickers before"

"True I'll try to apologize", Chris said running after them with Jill following

The four made it into another room that was smaller. There were three different doors each leading to three different places.

"Remember our mission we need to get more evidence against Tricell", Chris said

Everybody shook their heads in agreement.

"According to our reports we should take the door to our left to get to get to the lab", Jill said

The group made there way to the left door and started walking down the hallway.

_Meanwhile_

Thomas continued to look at the working screens. As he looked, something caught his eye. Four people were walking down a hallway that would lead to the main laboratory where the samples were. _This is not good_ he thought. He immediately contacted Emerson.

"Master there seems to be some intruders", Thomas said

"Fine then I will dispose of them the minute I see them", Emerson said

"I'm coming to help just in case", Thomas said

"Fine just hurry up"

"Understood master"

Thomas cut communication and got up holding a rifle and a handgun ready for any form of battle.

_Meanwhile_

Emerson walked faster now knowing of intruders. He personally didn't feel like bothering with any low life that may attack him. He was very close to his destination and was surprised there weren't any other problems.

"How annoying", he said aloud, "Pests the only thing the low class people are pests, and when I rise to power I will exterminate all these pests"

He started to laugh a little but not a normal laugh an insane giggle.

_Meanwhile_

Claire was still angry at her brother. She knew he loved her and wanted her safe but she had taken on worse then a couple lickers. Leon tried to comfort her and she turned him away. She was feeling bad though she should have let Leon comfort her because it always made her feel better. Chris was still leading the four toward an elevator that was to bring them up to the lab. The elevator wasn't a normal elevator. You weren't just boxed in like an elevator at a mall. This elevator was circular and very large. They entered and Chris pressed a few buttons and they made their way up. There was a loud thump and the four turned around to see a licker. This licker though wasn't normal.

"Those are like the ones we saw in Africa", Chris yelled shooting at the creature

"That thing is disgusting", Leon said continuing to shoot the thing.

The tongue of the licker quickly shot out and missed Chris by inches. It then jumped at Jill who was saved by Claire who shot it in the side. It fell over seemingly dead, but jumped up and launched its tongue at Leon who shot at it and dodged. Jill finally ended the thing by shooting it twice in its mutated face.

"Tough little bastard", she mumbled

The rest of the ride up was pretty good with no other disturbances. The only weird thing was the fact Claire and Chris avoided eye contact the entire ride.

_Meanwhile_

Emerson had already taken an elevator to the lab, searched and was now in possession of the samples. The laboratory was very big. Different specimens were contained in large cylinders. Computers lined the entire laboratory and a small testing sight was overlooked by a glass window. The air was very moist in the laboratory. He was about to make his way to the elevator when the door opened and some people walked out. He jumped behind a cylinder to hide.

"What the hell, who could those people be?" he asked himself confused

He turned his head to take a peek and saw four people looking around.

"Crap these are the four pests Thomas was talking about", he mumbled to himself

He slowly got up and started walking to a staircase used for emergencies. He hoped he could get away by fleeing down the stairs but stopped when he heard:

"Freeze who are you?"

Emerson quickly turned to see the four standing guns pointing at him. From the four people his butler had been talking about.

"How annoying", he said raising his own gun

"I said who are you?" Chris commanded, "Answer me!"

"You must be the leader of this team", Emerson said, "Now why don't you tell me who you are?"

"We don't have time to talk tell me who you are!"

"Fine, my name is Jonathon Emerson the son of Fredrick Emerson and heir to the once very powerful Emerson Family Medicines when it did exist. Now I am a very intelligent man without any enterprise thanks to Umbrella. Happy now pest?"

"Emerson family? I remember when you guys were around", Chris said

"At least somebody does", Jonathon said

"Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to receive two very important samples to start a new era, a new world ruled by me. You pests though aren't worthy and will be terminated"

"You're completely insane", Claire said

"Insane? No my dear, I'm just a man with goals a man not afraid to try something new"

"You are under arrest and will be placed in the BSAA security prison for what you are planning", Jill said

"BSAA? You guys are the famous BSAA! I despise you pests!"

"Wait why?" Leon asked

"It's to long of a story", Emerson said backing up closer to a computer screen

The agents moved closer toward the man. Thomas Miller was now walking up the same stairs Jonathon tried to escape down. He opened the door and looked inside seeing his master backed against a computer screen with four people pointing guns at him.

"Shit I'm to late", he murmured

The butler then slowly walked till he was to the side of the agents but hidden by the large cylinders. He raised his gun between the two cylinders, and shot right in front of the four agents who jumped back.

"I do believe it isn't polite to point guns at a very important man", Thomas said walking in front of his master.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asked getting annoyed with all the surprises

"Let us just say I serve the master", Thomas said raising his gun

"Then you are both going to jail!" Claire said

"Now", Thomas whispered to his master

Emerson quickly turned and presses a red button on the computer screen. A voice was then heard from the computer.

"All specimens will be released, repeat all samples will be released" the voice said

Jonathon and his master were now running toward the door. The two then started running down the stairs.

"After them!", Chris shouted

When he began two hunters jumped out in front of him along with a couple of lickers.

"This isn't good", Jill mumbled

"Come on back to the elevator!" Leon shouted, but as they turned two lickers jumped in front of the elevator.

"Shit", Leon mumbled

With that they raised their guns and the battle began…

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
